Rose's Destiny
by Petrova's Rose
Summary: Rose had the perfect life up until now, she had never believed in this kind of thing until it all became very real for her. this is my first fanfic im not a writer but wanted to give it a try hope you enjoy reviews apprieciated.


_**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy my take on Rose's life, its my first fanfic so please bare with me while i continue this story xx**_

I was born 1450 to loving parents who gave me the name Rose-Marie, although the name is not fit for a monster like me, Rose means beautiful and fragile, two things I am certainly not.

I was 23 years old and I had such a wonderful life. Trevor had been my best friend for as long as I can remember and he was the sweetest man I knew. We spent every day together; I could not imagine my life without him by my side.

It was May 27th the year was 1473 Myself and Trevor were walking along by the meadows and Trevor told me about a new family that had just arrived in our Town,

"We should welcome them to our home" I say excited, we don't usually get new families here.

"I'll make up a fruit basket gift for them" I continue, "I'm sure they would be very grateful for that" he says to me.

We live in the Town of St. Austell, England, it is not much but it is home. So you can imagine our surprise when we turn up to the home of the Lords Niklaus and Elijah.

We are welcomed in by their servant and shown to the lounge, offered drinks and looked after extremely well, I was in awe of this I had never experienced this kind of hospitality before.

Little did I know the Lord Niklaus had sent for me.

"Rose-Marie I am very honoured to meet you" he says "Trevor has told me such wonderful things about you"

I courtesy although I am shocked to discover this, 'when did Trevor meet them' I think to myself.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us, I am sure you are very busy men, we just wanted to welcome you both to our home" I say as I hand over the gift basket I made for them.

"And we are very thankful Rose-Marie" I look across the room to see Elijah enter as he speaks.

Elijah then requests to speak with Trevor while taking in a view of this beautiful house we have visited. I nod in agreement, but something isn't right, I have such a strange feeling being left on my own with this extraordinary man and yet I can't quite put my finger on it.

That is until the servant returns with an empty glass. Niklaus tells me her name is Mary Porter and she is a vampire that has travelled with them from their hometown.

"A vampire?" I ask while laughing. I had heard stories about them as a child but never could I believe they were real.

"Yes" says Niklaus, "as am I and my Brother Elijah" he continues, looking not so amused.

I can't believe what I am hearing; surely this is not the truth?

"Don't be scared Rose-Marie, I will not harm you in anyway" he says, I must look terrified but all of a sudden the fear washes away from me and I am no longer scared of this. 'How could one sentence from a man I have just met make me feel so at ease?' I think to myself.

The night from then on was wonderful, I was taken around the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen and the paintings oh they were amazing.

As the night came to an end, NIklaus insisted that his servant Mary return us home safely, We arrive at Trevor's first "Tonight was fantastic Rose" he says as he kisses my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow" he shouts running towards his door.

Moments later we arrive at my house, I invite Mary inside, "would you care for a warm drink before returning back to the Lord's" I ask, "No thank you" Mary replies, She then informs me of the big plans The Lord Niklaus has for me, I am stunned still wondering why he sent for me.

But nothing shocks me more than seeing this sweet girl cut her own wrist, she looks so small and delicate but this girl is strong, too strong and next thing I know her wrist is at my mouth I am drinking her blood.

'Why am I doing this' I ask myself but before I can answer, I am dead!

I wake up in my bed the following morning with the sun shining through hurting my eyes.

I feel so hungry, I can't quite work out what this craving is.

Trevor comes in sometime later "Rose I need help" he shouts while entering,

"What has happened Trevor?" I ask while searching for some rags to help him.

"I was chopping some firewood, and I don't know what happened, it was over so quick" he says holding his throat,

"Trevor this is bad we need to get this cleaned now" I tell him.

And then it hits me, the smell, It is what I am craving and it is right here in front of me for the taking.

I NEED BLOOD!


End file.
